This specification generally relates to using client redirection to implement caching.
The Internet is a global network of computers that provide information, such as web pages, to clients in response to requests. In some cases, this provided information may be cached in a location that can be accessed more quickly by clients than the computer that provided the information, such as a cache server. Subsequent requests for the same information may be fulfilled by the cache server rather than the remote computer, which may lead to the information being returned to the client faster.